


Hold Me Down

by TrenchWarfare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Demons, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchWarfare/pseuds/TrenchWarfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, Asshat, if you ever manage to get yourself attached to another spirit call me.” Roxas ushers him out the door. </p><p>“The name’s Axel, got i-“</p><p>“I don’t care,” Roxas closes the door and leaves Axel gaping after him in the dusty hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for more detailed trigger warnings.

Roxas only gets distracted while walking home because he catches sight of that guy. He is taller than Roxas - though he couldn’t be sure how much of that was attributed to him floating at least half a foot off the ground - and he is wearing one of those douchey hipster scarves that were like half fringe. He is shining a translucent ivory and staring daggers into the back of some poor soul’s neck. 

If Roxas knew what was good for him, he would have left well enough alone, but anyone who knows Roxas knows that Roxas wouldn’t know what was good for him if it was presented to him covered in Struggle balls and offering up ice cream.

So of course Roxas walks up to the guy whose neck would have surely caught on fire by now if the spirit was any more powerful and says “Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?”

The guy pauses, hand still grasping a half full pack of cigarettes only three quarters of the way out of the pocket of his hoodie. “Excuse me?” He says, dropping the cigarettes back in his pocket and folding him arms across his chest.

“Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?” No one could ever say Roxas is easily intimidated because this guy is at least a foot taller than him and he has tattoos _on his face._ Who the fuck does that?

“Look, blondie-“

“Nope.” The guy’s eyes widened at the venom in Roxas’ voice.

“Okay,” The guy looks like he’s probably wondering why the escapee from the mental ward came up to him of all people, “kid, look, I don’t know what your problem is, but you best take it far away from me because I don’t have the patience to deal with a twelve year old right now.” The guy turns away, but the spirit over his shoulder smirks at Roxas and really, he doesn’t need to deal with two condescending assholes today.

“First of all,” Roxas grabs the guy’s arm and yanks, forcing him to look at him, “It’s not my problem it’s yours. For some reason you’ve got a spirit attached to you.” What little eyebrows the guy has fly upwards. He opens his mouth, but Roxas flings his hand out in the universal signal to stop. “I don’t really care if you believe me or not. Also, I’m nineteen, you asshat, so don’t fucking call me a kid.”

“Okay,” The guy says slowly. He’s not subtle in trying to pull away, but Roxas’ grip is stronger than he expected.

“Look, I can help you with the spirit thing, but you’re gonna have to take care of your asshatness on your own.” Roxas glares at the spirit who is glaring back.

“And how are you going to do that?” Asshat asks, glancing over his shoulder, trying to see what Roxas is looking at.

“I’m a psychic, okay? It’s literally in my job description to help people get rid of unwanted spirits.” Roxas digs a business card out of his pocket. Sora’s going to be so smug when he learns that Roxas actually made use of them.  

“And how much is this going to cost me?” Asshat squints at the card. “What the fuck kind of name is Roxas?”

“Well I was going to do it pro-bono, but if you insist on insulting every aspect of me then I think I’ll charge you double.”

“Roxas is a lovely name.”

“Damn fucking right.”

“So how do we do this?” Asshat pockets the card and looks at Roxas expectantly.

“We’ll have to go to my office, I don’t have any of the proper supplies with me.” Roxas turns on his heel, fully expected Asshat to follow him without complaint.

“I don’t know,” Asshat calls and Roxas turns to see him in the exact same spot as he left him. “What if this is an elaborate plot to steal my virtue?” He does an exaggerated swoon, like a character on one of those bodice ripper novels that Riku loves to read. Roxas rolls his eyes.

“What virtue?” Roxas snorts.

Asshat straightens up and grins, “Too true, my friend. Lead the way!”  

Once they get to Roxas’ office, it doesn’t take long to figure out that the spirit is not very powerful at all. He’s only a class D and it takes even less time to actually banish the thing.

“Alright, Asshat, if you ever manage to get yourself attached to another spirit call me.” Roxas ushers him out the door.

“The name’s Axel, got i-“                                                           

“I don’t care,” Roxas closes the door and leaves Axel gaping after him in the dusty hallway.

\---

Roxas doesn’t ever expect to see Axel again, so he’s surprised when he stumbles into his office only a week later. Roxas’ eyes are immediately drawn to the spirit hovering over his shoulder, glowing aquamarine, digging short claws into Axel’s neck.

“Uh, hey, I would have called, but-“

“Holy shit, dude. What did you do?” The spirit’s visibly tenses and Axel flinches.

“My roommate bought a Ouija board and is a moron.” Axel explains through clenched teeth. Roxas is already digging though a drawer in his desk. He pulls out a box of crushed rose thorns and a jar of sage oil.

There’s no time to try to classify the spirit, so he grips Axel’s face in one hand and uses the other to smooth the sage oil on Axel’s forehead. He mutters a simple banishment, but the spirit is more stubborn than the last one. Roxas curses and dips his hand in the rose thorn dust and yanks the neck of Axel’s shirt to side so he can press the dust into the skin of Axel’s shoulder where the spirit’s claws are buried.

The spirit screams and disappears. Axel immediately sags in relief. He rolls his shoulder and smiles brightly at Roxas. Roxas whose hand is still pushing the neck of Axel’s shirt to the side. Roxas, who is fixated on the definition of Axel’s collarbone, wanting nothing more than to press his lips to it.

“Roxas?” Axel’s voice shakes him and he snatches his hand away.

“Sorry, I just-“ Roxas’ face heats, “Its claws were in there really deep.”

“It had claws?”

“You couldn’t see it?” Of course he couldn’t. Roxas isn’t Normal. None of this is Normal.

“No,” Axel shakes his head and Roxas is taken back to when he was ten, when his powers were first manifesting, and he spent every moment of his life full of doubt and confusion. When he’d ask his parents or Sora if they could see or hear something and he’d always get the same answer Axel just gave him.

“Oh,” Roxas breathes out.

“But I sure as hell felt it. The bitch hurt like a motherfucker.” Axel knocks their shoulders together with a smile.

“Well next time, don’t let your roommate buy a Ouija board.” Roxas smirks at him.

“Yeah I’ll be sure to remember that.”

\---

The next time is three weeks after the second one and Axel actually calls before barging into Roxas’ office.

“So, hypothetically, say someone accidentally acquired a malevolent spirit who keeps trying to choke them to death. Would that warrant an emergency house call, or nah?” Axel rushes out before Roxas can even say hello.

Roxas literally facepalms, ignoring the stares of Pence and Olette from across the table.

“How the fuck did you survive your whole life without dying, Asshat?” Roxas mouths an apology at his friends while he digs his wallet out of his pocket.

“I have-“ Axel cuts off with a stuttered gasp and there’s a loud thump. Roxas throws money down on the table and knocks over his chair in his rush to get out of there.

“Axel, are you okay?” Roxas asks as he shoulders his jacket on. “Holy shit, Axel talk to me.” A few seconds later Axel comes back, coughing.

“Sorry about that. If you could get over here soon it’s kind of urgent. Every time it happens it goes on longer than the last.” Axel rasps out his address and hangs up.

After a quick detour to his office to get his supplies, - he doesn’t really have a kit for house calls, so it takes longer than it should and basically just consists of Roxas shoving anything that might be useful into a backpack, including a highlighter for some reason - Roxas dashes up the stairwell in Axel’s apartment building, wishing his legs were long enough to manage two at a time.

Axel left his door unlocked, so Roxas bursts in to see him leaning against a wall, the spirit behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Axel’s eyes are closed and it’s obvious the spirit is the only thing keeping him upright. She looks at Roxas and laughs shrilly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Roxas drops to his knees in front of Axel. He doesn’t bother to check if he’s alive because the spirit wouldn’t still be attached if he were dead, so he just goes straight for his bag.

Rose thorns aren’t going to work this time, not with a spirit who is strong enough to actively try to kill her host. Monkshood might work, but Roxas is always keenly aware of the lunar calendar and it’s a new moon, so it’s unlikely to work against this spirit. Some powdered black tourmaline should do the trick. It’s a little over powered, but Roxas doesn’t have time for trial and error.

Roxas pours it into a mortar and says a quick incantation to ignite it. Then he pours the burning powder over the spirit and she dissipates immediately, not even having time to scream.

Roxas brushes the embers off of Axel’s shoulders and out of his surprisingly soft hair. It’s not styled today, probably because Axel had no reason to since he didn’t leave the house. It’s hanging loosely around his shoulders. That, coupled with the slackness of his face, leaves Axel looking more vulnerable than Roxas has ever seen him.

Roxas brushes a stray clump of hair out of Axel’s face and then slumps against the wall. He stares at the slight furrow of his brow, the sharp line of his nose, and the downward curve of his lips until Axel begins to stir.

Roxas jumps to his feet and busies himself with looking at Axel’s coffee table, on which a book about summoning spirits lay.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Roxas asks. He looks at the page it was open to and sees an incantation. Roxas curses and throws the book at the wall just in front of Axel’s face.

Axel, now awake, jumps and when he sees what book it is, looks at Roxas guiltily.

“So you do have a death wish then?” Roxas stares Axel down with his hands on his hips.

“No, I just-“

“You just thought it’d be fun to welcome dangerous spirits into your home?”

“No-“

“You almost _died,_ Axel.”

“I kn-“

“If I had gotten here only a minute later I would have found you dead!” Roxas yells.

“Look, Roxas,” Axel stands up and holds out his hands, “It’s not even my book.” Roxas scoffs. “It’s not!” Axel sighs and runs his hand through his ridiculous hair. “It’s my roommate's, okay? I didn’t even know what it was when I picked it up.”

“So what? You picked up a random book and thought it was a good idea to read it out loud?” Roxas snorts in derision.

“Well, yeah, I was _trying_ to make fun of Zexion, because in case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of an asshole.”

“Oh,” All of Roxas’ rage leaks out of him.

“That’s right, ‘oh.’” Axel smirks. “I guess spirits just really like me, Sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that,” Roxas scowls.

“Aw, you never let me have any fun.” Axel struggles to maintain his balance, even while keeping one hand firmly planted on the wall.

“Where is your roommate, anyway?” Roxas asks, “Didn’t he care that you were dying in your living room?”

“Unlike you, Roxas, I actually care if people think I’m insane. I hid in my room until he was gone.”

Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Roxas asks in an embarrassingly high pitched voice. Axel winces. “Just how long was that spirit attached to you?”

“Well, Roxas it was great seeing you, but –“

“You’re gonna _wish_ that spirit killed you when I’m through with you!” Roxas rushes at Axel who still isn’t recovered enough to move out of the way in time.

“Hey! You wouldn’t hit an invalid, would you?” Axel yells as they hit the ground.

“You obviously don’t know me very well.” Roxas smiles sweetly and Axel blanches.

\---

The next time is less dramatic. It’s a mostly harmless spirit that, according to Axel, keeps flirting with him. Roxas doesn’t believe him until he walks into Axel’s apartment and sees the candles and hears the Marvin Gaye.

He definitely owes Axel an apology for laughing 10 minutes straight after hearing about his problem.

This spirit is pink and he looks at Axel like he hung the moon.

This spirit also hates Roxas.

As soon as Axel greets him, the spirit starts screaming and when he sees Roxas flinch he only screams louder.

“Dude, what the fuck? I thought you said he was harmless?” Roxas asks, glaring at the shrieking spirit with his hands over his ears.

“He is! All he does is shit like this and write messages in the steam on the mirror when I shower.” Axel’s hands flutter over Roxas, like he wants to help, but isn’t sure how.

“What sort of stuff does he write?” Roxas steels himself before removing his hands from his ears so he can dig through his bag. The spirit is stronger than the first one. Probably a class B, considering it can touch and move physical objects.

“Uh,” Axel scratched his neck, “it’s mostly compliments about my, uh,” he coughs, “you know.”

Roxas’s eyes flick automatically to Axel’s crotch and the back of his neck heats up. Then he yelps as a lit candle flies past his face, missing only by an inch or two. The spirit laughs as Axel rushes to make sure it doesn’t set the carpet on fire.

“Okay, this needs to be taken care of right away.” Roxas prepares a banishment charm quickly. He ignores the spirit as it takes things out of his bag and throws them against the wall.

Once the charm is finished he puts it in his mortar and drowns it. He watches with sick satisfaction as the spirit melts away.

“That was really fucking strange.” Roxas says and starts to gather his things off the floor while Axel digs through his pockets.  

“Yeah, what the fuck.” Axel’s fingers are trembling ever so slightly as he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans.

“Your spirits are really getting out of hand.” Roxas sighs when he sees that the spirit smashed his container of butterfly wings. Those things are not cheap.

“Hey! They're not my spirits.” Axel grumbles, “It’s not my fault they like me or whatever."

“It’s probably just because you look like a dead person,” Roxas says.

“Hey!” Axel sounds so offended that Roxas can’t help the burst of laughter from his chest.

 ---

Roxas has never has a client like Axel before. Sure, he’s only nineteen and he’s only had his own business for a little over a year, but he’s pretty sure Axel will always be the client he never forgets.           

That might have to do with the fact that Axel is constantly getting himself into trouble.

Maybe Axel was right though, maybe spirits just really like him (or really hate him) and it’s not his fault.

Somehow Roxas doubts that.

Roxas has taken to leaving protection charms on the bookcase in Axel’s apartment whenever he has to make a house call.

He ignores that that’s something he should be charging Axel for.

\---

Sometimes Axel texts him. It’s not usually anything important; it’s always stupid things. One day he sent Roxas a picture of a sign on the tram that was advertising guitar lessons, with a list of specialties that included “fingering.” That was accompanied with a winking emoji. Another day he sent Roxas a vitriolic rant about his “fucking weird-ass occult obsessed” roommate, who apparently has been stealing Axel’s frozen mini corn dogs.

It’s…. nice. It’s reassuring somehow to know that Axel hasn’t gotten himself killed and it’s always entertaining. It’s also extremely frustrating, because now he’s always thinking about Axel and always checking his phone for new texts, but he doesn’t have any excuse to actually see him. It feels almost as if Axel is haunting his thoughts, but Roxas refuses to entertain that cliché shit for long. Even ironically.

But yeah, the texting is a thing that happens now and while it’s both a blessing and a curse, it also gives Axel an easy way to contact Roxas, so when Axel barges into his office the only thing Roxas can think of to say is: “Why didn’t you text me?"

“Oh, well I wanted to ask you something in person.” Axel says, he’s wringing his hands, but Roxas has stopped listening. His attention has been caught by a small, translucent cat sitting on Axel’s shoulder. He says something else, but Roxas doesn’t hear it.

“What the fuck?” Roxas whispers and Axel just… deflates. His shoulders slump and his tentative smile immediately turns upside down. Even his hair seems flatter than it was just seconds ago. “What’s on your shoulder?” Roxas asks. 

“What?” Axel looks at his shoulder and obviously sees nothing. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s like some sort of ghost cat? I don’t know. It’s just chilling there.” Roxas moves closer to get a better look. The cat’s eyes are closed and it’s purring. “Are you some sort of spirit magnet or something? This is ridiculous.”

“Hey, it’s not like I can control it!” Axel says. His hands are clenched into white-knuckled fists.

“Are you okay?” Roxas asks. Axel looks pissed off. Is he that annoyed by the cat? “Do you want me to get rid of it?”

“Don’t bother.” Axel says. He spins around and strides out of the room without another word. Roxas is left alone in his office, feeling distinctly like he just missed something very important.

 ---

The texts stop and after a week Roxas stops checking his phone for them. He doesn’t know what happened, but he doesn’t know how to ask. He’s pretty sure he did something wrong, but no matter how many times he thinks back to the last time he saw Axel he can’t figure out what it was.

He feels weirdly abandoned. It’s not like he and Axel were even friends, right? He was just a mildly interesting client. There’s no reason for Roxas to get so worked up about this.

Yet, he still finds himself snapping at his friends and customers for no reason and glaring at his phone whenever it’s silent. Even Sora, who is more used to his moods than anyone, looks more concerned every time Roxas sees him. He figures they’re only a few more days away from an intervention.

Then one day, around a month after The Incident (as he’s started calling it in his head,) he gets a text from Axel. Roxas stares at the notification for a solid five minutes before opening it. He’s briefly disappointed when the message is only two words, but then he sees what words they are.

_Come over._

Roxas tries not to freak out. He gets dressed after spending way too much time deciding on a shirt and he leaves his apartment with sweaty palms. He wipes them on his jeans before knocking on the door to Axel’s apartment twenty minutes later.

“Come in!” Axel calls from inside and Roxas opens the door.

There isn’t a single light on in the apartment.

“Axel?” He calls, not entirely willing to step fully into the apartment. His only answer is silence.

The back of his neck is crawling and he wants nothing more than to leave, but he needs to know that Axel is safe, so he steps into the apartment despite every sense he has screaming at him not to.

The door slams shut and the lights flare on, blinding Roxas. He covers his eyes and squints until his eyes adjust. When he lets his arm fall back down, Axel is only a few inches in front of him. Staring.

“Uh, hey Axel.” Roxas takes a step back, but Axel just steps forward. “What’s up?” he asks, but Axel just keeps staring at him. He tilts his head and squints ever so slightly, like Roxas is a particularly difficult puzzle he can’t figure out.

Roxas cranes his neck to look at Axel’s back, but he doesn’t see a spirit. He can’t hear any either. He has no idea what’s going on.

“Axel, you’re kind of freaking me out.” Roxas says quietly.

“I’m not sure I get it.” Axel smirks and looks Roxas up and down.

“Get what?” Roxas’s thoughts start to blur around the edges. He steps back again and hits the door with a thump.

“You.” Axel says like that explains everything. At Roxas’s lost look he sighs. “He really likes you. I don’t see what’s to like, honestly.”

“Who likes me?” Roxas’s chest constricts painfully. He thinks he knows what Axel is going to say, but he really hopes he’s wrong.

“Axel, of course.” Axel’s grin is all teeth as he steps forward to rest a hand on the door, right next to Roxas’s head.

Roxas narrows his eyes, “You’re a demon.” He says and struggles to remember what to do with a demon.

“That’s right, 100 points to Gryffindor.” The demon chuckles and leans down so its face is level with Roxas’s. “You’re pretty smart for a human.”

Roxas doesn’t have any of his supplies, but none of it would work against demons anyway. He can’t use a devil trap because he doesn’t have paint or chalk and the demon wouldn’t just let him spend twenty minutes building a trap for it anyway. He doesn’t even know where to get holy water.

Roxas is completely out of his depth.

The demon cups his face in one hand and Roxas squeezes his eyes shut. “I guess you’re pretty attractive too. Axel sure seems to think so.” The demon says. Roxas can feel its breath on his nose. It smells like sulfur. He can’t think.

“You like him too, don’t you?” The demon drops a hand to Roxas’s waist. “I can see it in his memories. The way you look at him. The way your eyes linger.” The demon tugs Roxas’s chin up. “You want him.” Roxas grits his teeth and keeps his eyes shut.

“I can give him to you.” It whispers and Roxas’s eyes snap open right before the demon kisses him.

Roxas freezes. He can’t think. The demon’s lips are warm and soft and perfect. And they’re Axel’s lips. The demon moves the hand that was gripping his chin to the back of his neck, pushing Roxas into a better angle. Roxas feels like fire. His hands are twisted in the demon’s shirt, holding on like his life depends on it. It’s Axel, but it’s not him at all. Its other hand pulls Roxas impossibly closer by his waist. He doesn’t want this. Its not Axel, its not. He can’t let this happen. He doesn’t want Axel like this. He needs a plan.

Roxas slides his hand up into the demon’s stupidly soft hair. The demon growls against his lips when Roxas grips, but then Roxas _tugs_.

The demon yells as its head is pulled backwards and Roxas keeps pulling until the demon is far enough away and then Roxas knees it in the crotch. The demon goes down, possibly not used to human pain? But Roxas doesn’t dwell on that. He shoves away from the door and sprints to the kitchenette on the other side of the living room.

Where is it? Where is it? Roxas opens a cabinet and carelessly throws everything aside as he searches for what he needs. He goes through one and a half cabinets before finding it. His hand closes around the salt just as the demon picks itself up off the ground.

His hands are shaking almost too much to open the tab on the top, but he manages it and makes the most lopsided circle of salt around him the world has ever seen.

The demon stops just outside of it and smiles. “You’re so clever, Roxas,” he purrs. Roxas stares at the demon, waiting to see if it can get to him, but the demon doesn’t move. Roxas slides to the ground and holds back tears as he laughs.

“Fuck, oh my god, what the fuck.” He whispers into the palm of his hand. He takes a breath in and lets it out in a heavy sigh.

“That’s not going to stop me forever, you know.” The demon has taken to leaning casually against the counter. Roxas looks at his circle and watches in horror as grains of salt roll away one by one.

“Fuck,” Roxas whines and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He quickly taps at Sora’s contact name and mumbles “pick up, pick up,” as it rings.

There’s a click and then Sora’s voice. “Hey, Roxas, what’s up?”

“I need help as soon as fucking possible.” Roxas says through gritted teeth as he watches his only line of defense disappear right before his eyes.

“What do you need?” Sora asks and Roxas just laughs weakly.

“I don’t even know. A priest?” The demon is humming cheerfully, its lips curled into its ever-present smirk.

“Okay, why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?” And Roxas does.

\---

So apparently Sora knows a fucking exorcist.

Apparently that exorcist is in debt to Sora.

Roxas doesn’t even want to know what Sora could have done for an exorcist to have one be in debt to him.

The exorcist goes by the name of DiZ and he looks at Roxas like he’s the scum of the earth. Roxas has to watch as he and Sora tie Axel’s body to his bed. Roxas knows it’s not Axel, but it looks like him and sounds like him and it’s begging Roxas not to let them hurt him.

Roxas has to excuse himself and he empties his stomach into Axel’s toilet.

The demon puts up a fight, but DiZ makes quick work of the exorcism. It’s over in only an hour and Sora and DiZ leave Roxas with an unconscious Axel.

While he waits for Axel to wake up, Roxas goes about cleaning up the kitchen. He doesn’t really remember where anything goes, so he just tries to make it look vaguely nice. Then he sweeps up the salt that the demon hadn’t managed to get rid of. When he’s done he goes back to Axel’s room and sits on the floor next to the bed.

There’s not much to look at in Axel’s room and Roxas isn’t sure why that surprises him so much. The walls are pretty bare and his bedspread is a pretty, but boring, light blue. Roxas doesn’t see a single thing that tells him anything about Axel’s life, not that he knows what to look for. He doesn’t even know what Axel does for a living.

He really wants to know though.

Roxas distracts himself by looking at Axel. He starts by looking at his chest, watching it rise and fall with breaths that prove that Axel survived this. It’s reassuring and grounding and after a few minutes of that Roxas can finally feel himself start to relax. He lets his eyes wander.

Axel’s face isn’t as relaxed as it was the last time Roxas saw him unconscious. His mouth is tense and his brow is furrowed. His face is paler, the tattoos contrasting with his skin in a way that makes him look almost alien in the soft light. His hair is a mess, tangled where Roxas yanked at it, and half spiked, like he styled it hours ago. Probably before he got himself possessed.

There are stark bruises on his wrists from where DiZ tied him to the bed. The ropes themselves are long gone, stashed away in DiZ’s torture bag. His fingers are brown with dried blood from when the demon scratched at the headboard.

Roxas doesn’t know much, or really anything, about demonic possession, but DiZ said that Axel would sleep for probably a few more hours, so Roxas settles in for a long wait.

\---

He must have fallen asleep, because Roxas is prodded to wakefulness by Axel a few hours later.

“What time is it?” Roxas asks blearily, rubbing his face where an imprint of the carpet was sure to be.

“Ah, six-ish, I think.” Axel is squatting in front of him, rocking a little on the balls of his feet. “Are you alright?”

Roxas blinks and sits up. “I should be the one asking you that.” Roxas looks at Axel’s hands, but he’s scrubbed the blood off them.

“I’m fine. It’s my fault anyway.” Axel looks away and scratches the back of his head.

Roxas scoffs, “it’s not your fault that you got possessed, Asshat.”

“It really is though.” Axel won’t meet his eyes. And Roxas isn’t dumb, he knows guilt when he sees it.

“What did you do?”

“I just wanted an excuse to see you. I, uh, didn’t think it would get so out of control.” Axel coughs. Roxas watches in amazement as his face turns pink.

Roxas shoves Axel. Axel flails backward and he hits the ground with a yelp.

“You idiot!” Roxas yells.

“I deserve that,” Axel says, holding his hands out placatingly as Roxas climbs on top of him. He flinches back as Roxas reaches towards him.

“You don’t need a fucking excuse to see me, Asshat.” Roxas says and pulls Axel into a kiss.

It’s nothing like the searing heat of the demon’s kiss. When they collide, Roxas accidentally bites the inside of his own cheek, their noses bump together painfully, and Axel’s mouth was open, so there’s too much spit. It’s awkward and it’s perfect.

Axel looks as dazed as Roxas feels when he pulls away. “But, that day in your office…”

“What?” Roxas asks.

“I asked you out!” Axel flails his arms and Roxas sits back to avoid getting hit in the face.

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did! And you totally brushed me off!” Axel sits up and glares at him.

“No I didn’t!” Except Axel did say something Roxas didn’t hear because of the cat, didn’t he? “Did I?”

“You did! You started talking nonsense about a cat.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right, but there really was a cat and it caught me off guard.”

“You’re kidding, right? You seriously mean that I could’ve kissed you a month ago if it wasn’t for a stupid cat?” Axel’s eyes are wide and really green and Roxas really wants to kiss him, so he does.

And he doesn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Non-Con: Axel is possessed by a demon and kisses Roxas against his will.  
> Stalking: A spirit becomes obsessed with Axel and leaves creepy messages for him to find. Axel isn't too bothered by it until the spirit attacks Roxas out of jealousy. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Eileen for being rad and making me write this mess. You da best <3
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://personalpanstump.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi or send me prompts.


End file.
